Nathalya Traum oder Realität?
by DivinusVenefica
Summary: Eines Nachts erwacht Nathalya aus ihrem Schlaf, als sie ein merkwürdiges Geräusch in ihrer Wohnung vernimmt. Dies ist der Beginn einer einer aufregenden Geschichte, aber lest selbst.
1. Chapter 1

Zu nächst einmal möchte ich erwähnen, dass mir die Idee für diese Geschichte heute Nacht kam.

Wie es weiter gehen wird, weiß ich selber noch nicht so genau.

Da lass ich mich einfach mal überraschen. g

Sollte euch die Story gefallen -aber auch wenn nicht- teilt mir das bitte via Review mit.

Desweiteren möchte ich sagen, dass wenn überschneidungen mit anderen Geschichten bestehen, diese nicht beabsichtig sind.

Auch möchte ich betonen, dass meine Geschichte wohl nicht ganz auf Fakten basiert, nur auf das, was so in meinem Kopf herum spuckt. ;-)

Das Alter habe ich ganz bewusst erst einmal auf 16 gesetzt, da ich -das kann ich ja schon mal verraten- einen erotischen Hauch mit eingeplant habe. Sollte dies jemanden im Verlauf der Geschichte stören, werde ich das Alter selbstverständlich auf 18 hochschrauben.

Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen.


	2. Chapter 2

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute schreiben wir den 13. Oktober. Es ist ein Freitag. Ich schreibe dir aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund. Ich glaube, ich bin nicht alleine. Hier ist etwas. Punkt drei Uhr in der Nacht wurde ich wach. Ich hörte Geräusche, die eigentlich gar nicht da sein dürften. Eine eisige Kälte ging durch mein Zimmer. Vorsichtig schloss ich meine Augen um besser hören zu können, was da war. Jetzt war es mehr als überdeutlich. Mir war, als hörte ich jemanden Atmen! Doch das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, schon seit Jahren lebe ich alleine. Einsam und allein. Konnte es ein Einbrecher sein? Langsam öffnete ich wieder meine Augen und meine Hand glitt zum Nachtschrank mit der kleinen Lampe. Bedacht darauf zu sein keinen Lärm zu machen, lies ich den Raum erhellen. Doch da war nichts. War das alles nur Einbildung? Hatte ich einen schlechten Traum gehabt, an den ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte? Bei Gott, ich weiß es nicht. Ich fasste all meinen Mut zusammen und stieg aus meinem Bett. Die Nerven in meinen Morgenmantel zu schlüpfen hatte ich jetzt nicht mehr. So ging ich also im Nachthemd und Barfuss aus meinem Schlafzimmer. Meine rechte Hand fand ich zitternd an meinem Rosenkranz wieder, den ich um den Hals trug. Was ging hier vor? Diese Frage stellte ich mir die ganze Zeit. Würde ich heute sterben? Bald erreichte ich auch schon das Wohnzimmer. Ich sah, wie die Balkontür weit offen stand. Für mich war jetzt klar, dass Jemand versucht hatte hier in die Wohnung einzusteigen. Aber wer und vor allem warum? So schloss ich erst mal die Tür. Warum weiß ich eigentlich gar nicht. Mein Körper tat es einfach. Es war, als wollte er mir gar nicht gehorchen. Mein Herz blieb für eine Sekunde still stehen, als ich ein Poltern in der Küche hörte. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um und wusste weder ein noch aus. Es war also tatsächlich Jemand in der Wohnung. Mein Blick schweifte panisch durch das Wohnzimmer. Ich brauchte etwas, womit ich den Einbrecher überwältigen konnte. Hart sollte es sein. Schnell blieben meine Augen auf meinen Kerzenständer aus Messing hängen. Das müsste reichen, um den ungebetenen Gast für eine Weile außer Gefecht zu setzen. Solange bis die Polizei eintreffen würde. Also schlich ich auf leisen Sohlen zu dem Schrank, wo meine rettende Waffe stand. Flink entnahm ich die Kerze aus dem Ständer. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich immer mehr in mir aus. Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet mir so etwas passieren könnte, wo ich doch so Gottesfürchtig war. Oder lag es etwa daran? Wollte man mich berauben, weil man bei mir seltene und antike Gegenstände zu finden glaubte?

Mein Herz schlug immer schneller, als ich mich daran machte langsam gen Küche zu schleichen. Ich selbst konnte meinen Herzschlag hören. Sicher würde ich mich spätestens jetzt damit verraten. Wie von selbst ging ich in die Küche. Mit beiden Händen umfasste ich den kalten Kerzenständer. Ich zitterte immer noch. Bald erreichte ich auch schon die Küche. Auch diese Tür stand offen. Zu weit offen für meinen Geschmack. Ich war tausend Prozent sicher, dass ich die Tür geschlossen hatte. So wie immer. Offene Türe mochte ich noch nie. Ich stand also in der Tür, mein Herz schlug immer wilder, doch ich konnte nichts sehen. Der Raum war von einer unnatürlichen Schwärze umgeben. Ich wagte mich nicht den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. Also stand ich einfach nur zwischen Tür und Angel, darauf wartend, dass sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. In Gedanken stoß ich ein Gnadengebet hervor, dass man mir nichts tue, dass der Einbrecher ebenso erschrocken in seiner Ecke in der Küche stünde. Mittlerweile verfluchte ich mich dafür, dass ich die Kerze aus dem Ständer nahm. So hätte ich wenigstens etwas sehen können. Doch bald konnte ich sehen. Ich sah, wie mich zwei gelbe Augen anstarrten. Da ich meine Einrichtung kenne, konnte der Einbrecher nur am Esstisch sitzen. Aber warum saß er da und regte sich nicht? Wartete er etwa darauf, dass ich einen Fehler machte? Meine Beine schienen weich wie Butter zu sein. Ein dicker Kloß hat sich bei mir im Hals gebildet. Ich hatte so schreckliche Angst. In der nächsten Sekunde war auch schon das Licht an. Ich blinzelte mit den Augen, konnte kaum etwas sehen. Meine linke Hand hatte ich abwehrend vor das Gesicht geschlagen. Wer hatte das Licht angemacht? Der Einbrecher konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Am Tisch war kein Schalter. Ich wollte den Kerzenständer fester in meine noch freie rechte Hand nehmen, doch da merke ich erst, dass ich ihn gar nicht mehr in der Hand hatte. Vorsichtig und langsam begann ich meine Augen zu öffnen. Wie konnte das sein? Meine Waffe aus Messing stand auf der Arbeitsplatte neben mir. Meine Hand lag auf dem Lichtschalter. Also hatte ich das Licht angezündet. Aber wann? Ich merke es nicht einmal. Ehe ich einen Angriff vom Einbrecher befürchten musste, griff ich erneut nach dem Kerzenständer und schaute Richtung Tisch. Erleichtert sank ich zu Boden. Es war nur eine Katze. Nur eine Katze. Ich redete mir ein, dass sie durch die Balkontüre rein gekommen sein musste. Aber wie? Ich habe des Nachts doch immer alle Fenster geschlossen. Ich stellte den Kerzenständer wieder auf die Ablage meiner Küche. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich der Katze. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sie pechschwarz war. Einzig und allein ihre Augen waren in einer anderen Farbe. Fuß um Fuß trat ich immer näher an die scheinbar harmlose Katze heran. Gerade als ich sie streicheln wollte fauchte sie mich an und bleckte mit den Zähnen. Erschrocken trat ich einen Schritt zurück. Voller eile sprang die Katze vom Tisch und lief wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Ich folgte ihr, doch als ich das selbige Zimmer betrat, war die Katze verschwunden. Erneut zog ein kalter Luftzug durch das Zimmer. Entsetzt legte ich meine Hand vor den Mund. Die Balkontüre stand offen. Irgendwas war mit der Katze. Sie war nicht normal. Aber was war mir ihr? Wieso konnte sie eine solche Türe öffnen? Wieder brach die Panik in mir hoch. Ich stürzte auf die Tür und schloss sie –mal wieder. Mir war, als sähe ich für einen kurzen Augenblick einen Menschen. Doch ich vermag nichts Genaueres darüber zu sagen. Ich war verwirrt in dem Moment. Wahrscheinlich bin ich das immer noch.

Warum ich dir das schreibe, geliebtes Tagebuch? Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Es musste einfach nur raus. Das alles ist jetzt fast 2 Stunden her. Zwar kam es mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, aber das daraus tatsächlich 2 Stunden werden würden, damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mir nur alles eingebildet. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn ich mich jetzt wieder schlafen lege, damit ich morgen nicht all zu fertig für die Uni aussehe.

In liebe,  
deine Nathalya


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen Dank für den lieben Review, ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut. Hier ist dann auch mal das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ebenso gut. :-)

Da ich beim Hochladen des ersten Kapitels den Prolog vergessen habe, hatte ich das heute auch gleich nachgeholt. Wundert euch also bitte nicht. g

Nun aber genug der Rede, viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst die Reviews nicht. Ihr wisst doch: aus Fehlern lernt man und Lob spornt an:-)

Ans Schlafen konnte ich die Nacht nicht mehr denken. Wenn ich denn mal einschlief, dann nur für ca. fünfzehn Minuten und ich lag wieder schweißgebadet in meinem Bett. Ich konnte diese funkelnden Augen einfach nicht vergessen. Sie waren wie in mein Gehirn gebrannt.

Da es aber auch keinen weiteren Sinn darin sah, weiter zu schlafen, bzw. das zu versuchen, blieb ich wach. In einer Stunde würde eh mein Wecker für die Universität schellen.

Ich erhob mich also aus meinem Bett und schlüpfte in meine Hausschuhe und meinen Morgenmantel. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer trat fiel mein Blick automatisch zu Balkontür. Mein Herz raste wie wild, doch die Tür war geschlossen. Könnte es nicht auch möglich sein, dass ich das gestern nur geträumt habe? Ich ließ meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen um irgendetwas zu finden was darauf schließen ließ, dass meine Hoffnung bestätigte. Tatsächlich. Der Kerzenständer aus Messing stand unverändert an seinem Platz.

Erleichtert brachte ich einen Seufzer hervor und war froh, dass ich das alles wohl nur geträumt hatte. Einen Alptraum würde ich es dann doch eher bezeichnen.

Glücklich, über diese neue Erkenntnis, ging ich meine allmorgendlichen Riten ab. Zuerst verschlug es mich in die Küche, wo ich die Kaffeemaschine ansetzte, die ich bereits am Vorabend vorbereitete. Danach ging ich direkt ins Badezimmer, welches gegenüber der Küche liegt. Auch hier hatte ich bereits am Vorabend alle Vorkehrungen getroffen und frische Bekleidung zu Recht gelegt.

Da ich ja noch genügend Zeit hatte, wollte ich mal wieder richtig entspannt duschen. Nicht immer diese Hektik am Morgen. Also zog ich mich aus und kletterte in meine Dusche. Langsam drehte ich das Wasser auf und ließ das zunächst kalte Wasser auf meinen Körper prasseln. Erst mit der Zeit wurde es wärmer. Irgendwie genoss ich diese Dusche. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als wäre ich Wochen nicht mehr duschen gewesen. Das war wirklich ein herrliches Gefühl!

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit drehte ich den Wasserhahn wieder zu und trocknete meinen Körper ab. Relativ zügig glitt ich in meine Kleidung und räumte schnell noch das Bad auf, ehe ich wieder in die Küche ging.

Als ich auch schon darauf die Küche betrat, stieg mir ein herrliches Kaffeearoma in die Nase. Gerade als ich mir eine Tasse aus dem Schrank holte und sie mir mit Kaffee füllen wollte, stockte mir erneut der Atem. Auf meiner Arbeitsfläche war ein getrockneter Wachskranz. Ein Kranz, wie er nur von meinem Kerzenständer aus Messing sein konnte. Aber ich dachte das war nur ein dummer Alptraum gewesen? Anscheinend doch nicht. Erneut schlug mein Herz wieder bis zum Hals und ich hatte Probleme mit der Atmung. Ich bemühte mich, ruhe zu bewahren, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Ich musste jetzt einfach sitzen. Auf wankenden Beinen ging ich zum Esstisch und ließ mich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Ein Zittern durchströmte meinen Körper. Mir war, als hätte ich einen Geist gesehen. Vor meinem geistigen Auge tauchten auch wieder diese Augen auf. Ich war total verzweifelt und war dem Heulen sehr nah, als ich auch noch einen Knoten Fell auf meinem Tisch liegen sah. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr!

Panisch verließ ich dich Küche und rannte in mein Schlafzimmer zurück. Ohne zu zögern griff ich nach meinem Rucksack und lief davon. Erst durch das Wohnzimmer, dann in die Diele und dann einfach durch die Wohnungstür in den Hausflur. Völlig aufgelöst und kaum noch Herr meiner Sinne versuchte ich die Tür abzuschließen. Das wieder jemand bei mir einstieg wollte ich nicht riskieren.

Es dauerte länger als sonst du Tür zu verschließen. Eigentlich war das auch logisch, ich war total am Zittern. Nach einigen Versuchen gelang es mir dann doch noch und ich rannte so schnell ich kannte aus dem Haus. Ich musste einfach an die frische Luft. Mit dem Bus bin ich an dem Morgen nicht gefahren, ich entschied mich den Weg bis zur Uni zu laufen…


	4. Chapter 4

~ 3. Das Gespräch mit Melissa ~

Es war ein weiter und anstrengender Weg, aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Ich rannte so schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten. Etwa drei Kilometer noch von der Universität entfernt, begegnete ich Melissa. Sie war eine sehr liebe Freundin von mir. Melissa studierte ebenfalls. Doch war ihr Fach das Paranormale. Kennen gelernt habe ich sie in unserem gemeinsamen Kurs für religiöse Symbolik. Im Volksmund ist sie das, was man einen Freak bezeichnet. Ich selber habe damit keine Probleme. Auf den Charakter kommt es doch an, oder nicht? Mir schien der Schock noch im Gesicht zu stehen, als ich sie ansprach und ihr einen schönen Morgen wünschte. „Morgen, Nathy. Geht es dir nicht gut? Du schaust ja so aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!" Da war sie wieder, Melissas direkte Art. Ihr konnte man einfach nichts vormachen. Manchmal jagte mir diese Eigenschaft an ihr richtige Angst ein. Ich erzählte ihr also, was ich letzte Nacht erlebt habe. „Und dann auch noch das mit dem Kerzenwachs heute morgen, ich kann es einfach nicht begreifen! Dabei war die Kerze ja nicht mal an gewesen. Ich hatte sie doch aus dem Ständer raus genommen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich für Angst hatte!" Melissas Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Begeisterung und Mitleid. „Das…, das ist ja atemberaubend!", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber du hast Recht, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was du für Angst hattest. Ich kann es höchstens erahnen. Das ist wirklich gruselig."  
„Ach Lissa, was soll ich denn nur tun? Anfangs hielt ich das ganze ja nur für einen bösen Traum, aber jetzt? Ich habe Angst! Sehr große sogar. Findest du das kindisch?", wollte ich dann noch von ihr wissen. „Nein, aber nicht doch. Menschen fürchten sich nun mal vor dem unerklärlichen. Das ist völlig normal. Du solltest dir lieber sorgen machen, wenn du keine Angst hättest." Rezitierte Melissa ihren Professor. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du die Nacht bei mir schlafen, oder ich komme zur dir.", bot mir meine Freundin an. „Ich danke dir. Es wäre wirklich schön, könntest du zu mir kommen. Es gibt da nämlich noch einen Punkt, den ich dir bisher verschwiegen hatte…", ich zögerte. Wusste nicht ob ich es ihr wirklich sagen sollte. Ich habe nicht umsonst bis jetzt geschwiegen. Mit großen, runden Augen schaute mich Melissa erwartungsvoll an. „Was denn?"  
„Nun ja, als die Katze wieder aus der Haus rannte und ich hinter ihr die Balkontüre schloss, schien es mir so, als hätte ich einen Menschen gesehen. Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber auch wenn es nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde waren. Ich bi mir ziemlich sicher, dass dort jemand war!", wieder brach die Panik in mir aus und ich sah die letzte Nacht erneut vor meinem geistigen Augen Revue passieren. „Diese Person, wie sah sie aus Nathalya?", fragte mich Melissa mit einer ernsten und aufdringlichen Stimme. „Nun ja, düster und angsteinflößend. Ich kann es gar nicht mal so genau beschreiben, da die Nacht ja auch schwarz war. Ich kann mich aber noch sehr gut daran erinnern, das die Person lange schwarze Haare hatte und ihre Augen genauso bernsteinfarbig funkelten wie die Augen der Katze."  
Abrupt blieb Melissa stehen. „Ist dir klar, was du da gerade erzählst?", ihre Stimme wurde laut, man konnte fast meinen, dass ein wütender Unterton mitspielte. Aber dafür kannte ich sie zu gut. Sie war nicht wütend. So war ihre Stimmlage immer, wenn sie total begeistert war und ihr schon die ersten Erklärungen durch den Kopf gingen. Irritiert blieb ich auch stehen und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Wie meinst du das?"  
„Nun ja schau mal. Erst hab ich ja gedacht, dass von irgend so einem Goth oder Satanist die Katze entlaufen ist und er sie gesucht hat und dann bei dir gelandet ist. Aber das kann nicht sein. Keine menschlichen Augen funkeln wie die eines Tieres!" – „Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht erzählen, dass die Katze und die Person, die ein und dieselbe Gestalt sind?", presste ich durch meine Lippen. „Hast du etwa eine andere Erklärung dafür? Wie würde es denn dein Gott beschreiben?", gab sie leicht beleidigt zurück. Ich hatte sie wohl unbeabsichtigt beleidigt. Es schien für mich einfach total verrückt. Katzen können sich doch nicht in Katzen verwandeln, geschweige denn Menschen in Katzen. „Das gibt es doch nur in billigen Horrorfilmen.", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin. „Ja, dort sieht man das auch immer wieder. Würden wir diese Gestalt jetzt nach einem solchen Film bewerten, können wir ganz klar sagen dass sein Besucher ein Vampir war.", erwähnte Melissa schon fast gelangweilt. „Aber du kannst dir das nicht wirklich vorstellen?", fragte ich sie. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Natürlich kann ich das nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, aber mir bleibt dann die Frage offen, warum er nicht von dir getrunken hat." Mir lief es erneut eiskalt den Rücken runter. Das alles klang so unwirklich, so unglaublich. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit das Phänomen von gestern zu erklären.

„Die Gestalt, wer auch immer das war, war nicht ohne Grund in deiner Wohnung, Nathy. Er hat dich auserwählt. Für was auch immer…"

Mit diesen Worten verließ mich Melissa. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass wir bereits an der Universität angekommen waren. Hier trennten sich nun unsere Wege. Bis heute Abend. Da würde sie zu mir kommen.


End file.
